Just a Few Minutes
by staincain17
Summary: Pacifca decides to invite the mystery twins over and reveals to Mabel the shocking truth. Just a little Dipcifica one-shot I decided to write. Rated M for smut


**AN: Just so you guys know, I'm writing this for fun. This was just some idea I cooked up in my head and wanted to write. Whoever guesses what this is a reference to gets a cookie.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls**

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **Just a Few Minutes**

 **Northwest Manor:**

"I'm so happy you invited us over Pacifica!" Mabel shouted in rapturous glee, sitting in a chair she assumed cost more than even their house.

"Yeah. After that whole debacle that happened last summer, I almost thought you'd try to stay away from us to make sure nothing bad happened to you." Dipper said as he sat down onto a couch.

Having been surprisingly invited over to Pacifica's new mansion, it only being a bit smaller than the last, Dipper and Mabel were still happy to see their maybe, possibly, kinda friend. Yeah, it still wasn't too clear on whether she considered them actual friends or not. But nonetheless, she invited them to hang out and they were happy to come over.

"Oh please. I'm sure I can handle whatever comes along with you guy's weirdness attraction thing. I mean, if I survived wearing rags and even Mabel's sweater last time, I can survive anything." Pacifica confidently stated before taking a seat onto the couch, far from Dipper.

"Yeah? Can you survive staying the night at... The Mystery Shack?" Dipper asked with a smirk.

Pacifica's eyes widened as she imagined the torture of staying there for more than a minute. Even that was horrific to her, and staying for a night. "Oh god! That would be-"

"Amazing!" Mabel interrupted. "Just think Pacifica. We'd be able to hang out and talk and have so much fun all night long!" Mabel was clearly excited at the aspect of Pacifica coming over for a night. Pacifica however...

"No! That would be pure torture! I can't even stay in that hovel for 5 minutes much less spend a night!" Pacifica shouted.

"But you already have been there for more than 5 minutes before." Dipper stated. Seeing the eyes of confusion coming from both Mabel and Pacifica, he decided to elaborate. "Don't you two remember that party Grunkle Stan started up last summer?"

Oh yeah, the party. Where the two originally met. How could they forget? It was the start of their rivalry.

"Oh man. That party was awesome. We gotta do another one while we're here!" Mabel said in excitement. "Would you come too Pacifica?"

"Hmm... I don't know..."

"If you did, we could have another party battle for the party crown."

"Oh yeah, we did have a fight for that thing."

"I'm honestly surprised you won." Dipper added. "No offense to you, but Mabel can be pretty wild when it come to partying."

"No offense taken. Not like I even won that crown fairly." Pacifica stated.

"... What?!" Mabel shouted in unbelief.

"Yeah. I mean, we were tied, but then I paid some homeless guy to clap too, which made me the winner then." Pacifica shrugged. "Hold on, I think it's around here actually." She said before getting up and walking out.

Dipper, looking towards Mabel, sees that she's still in shock at the information. _'Man, I didn't think that she'd end up like this.'_ He thought.

Pacifica then walked back into the room with said party crown in her hand. "Found it. I've been using it as a paper weight since the party." She said as she sat it down onto the coffee table. Mabel's eyes have been following the crown since it had entered the room, staring intently at it.

"Um... I need to use the restroom." Mabel said as she stood up from her seat. "And not for any crown related reasons."

She suddenly rushed out of the room, leaving Dipper and Pacifica alone on the couch.

"So... Say this party was gonna happen, would I see you there?" Pacifica asked Dipper.

"Well, yeah. Even if I didn't want to, I'm sure Mabel would just force me to." Dipper chuckled. "Not that I'd do much anyway. I don't really know too many people who'd want to hang out with me at the party."

"Well..." Pacifica started scooting noticeably closer to Dipper on the couch. "I don't think I'd mind partying with you."

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah. But the real question is..." Pacifica's voice got more suggestive as she places a hand onto Dippers thigh. "Do you think you could handle me?"

Dipper got a little nervous as he felt her touch. "Um..."

"Because you know..." Pacifica starts to lean her face closer and closer to Dippers. "I... can party... pretty... hard." She said slowly as she got closer, Dipper frozen in place with a blush. He could feel her warm breath as he leans in as well. Right before their lips connect...

"Hey Dipper!" They froze in place as they hear Mabel shout from somewhere in the house. "Can you come in here with me in the bathroom for a minute?"

"What? No." He said.

"Can it wait a bit?" Pacifca asked, irritated that they were interrupted.

"No! It's an emergency bro/sis bathroom thing!"

Dipper sighed before getting up. "I'm sorry. I'll be right back." He said as he begins making his way to the bathroom. Hearing her clear her throat, he looks over his shoulder to her.

He blushes hard as he see her lifting up her skirt for him to see her hot pink panties with 'NW' on top. "Don't be too long alright?" She said before giving him a wink. He gives her a shaky nod before walking off to the bathroom.

 **xXx**

 **Bathroom:**

Mabel opens the door to let Dipper inside. Dipper, walking in, covers up his eyes with his hands just in case.

"Uh Mabel, what is this about?" Dipper asks as Mabel removes his hands so he could see.

"Dipper! Weren't you listening to her?"

"Um... I was... What do you mean?"

"I mean about the crown! She cheated to get that crown!"

"Ok... And?"

"And what? If she didn't cheat, I would have gotten the crown. So, rightfully, it belongs to me!"

"Alright Mabel, you're taking this a little far."

"Maybe you're not taking it far enough. In any case, I must get the crown back." Mabel states.

"Why don't you just ask for it? I kind of doubt she would care considering she was using it as a paper weight." Dipper points out.

"No. If I'm getting that crown back, I'm gonna steal it. Like how she stole from me."

"... Ok then. What does this have to do with me?"

"I need your help. I don't know how to get it without her knowing. Please help bro bro?" Mabel asked, giving out her best puppy dog eyes to get him to say yes.

Only thing is, at this point, Dipper has grown immune to the puppy dog eyes. Mabel has used it so much that it doesn't even phase him anymore. But, if he didn't do anything, she'll only keep bothering him until he does. "Fine." He sighs.

"Yay! Thank Dip!" Mabel said happily.

"Ok look, I have an idea on how to do this." Mabel listened closely. "Give me a few minutes out there and I'll distract her. You then come in, take the crown, and leave."

"Perfect! Good luck bro bro!" Mabel said as she watched him leave the bathroom. "Absolutely nothing can go wrong."

 **xXx**

 **A Few Minutes Later:**

Mabel could be seen slowly entering the room, trying to not be heard. Looking in, she sees the two not present in the room.

 _'Nicely done Dip.'_ She thought as she went to grab the crown. Getting closer, she could hear voices nearby, and strangely small and quiet moans. _'Hm?'_

"Is the pain gone?" She heard what sounded like Dipper.

"Yeah. Keep going." Was that Pacifica?

Mabel tried ignoring them as she grabbed the crown. Looking over, she could see that the voices came from behind the couch, which seemed to be strangely shaking. _'What the?'_

" ***Moan*** Faster... I need it so bad. ***Moan*** "

"I'm almost... there..." Dipper seemed to say.

"Me ***Moan*** too."

Ok, that was it. Mabel need to see what was going on behind the couch. So she looked over... And regretted it almost immediately.

Right in front of her, she saw Pacifica lying face up on the floor with Dipper between her legs, currently thrusting back and forth into her. It didn't take a genius to realize what they were doing.

"What are you doing?!" Mabel shouted.

Dipper looks up in shock to see Mabel catching him and Pacifica in the act. Although, that didn't mean he was slowing done, much to the pleasure of Pacifica, who didn't seem to care at being caught.

"Oh god! Mabel! You weren't supposed to see this part! Look away!"

"Don't worry Mabel. This is what lovers do." Pacifica moaned as Dipper continued to thrust into her.

"You said to give you a few minutes!" Mabel shouted, trying to block her eyes from this horrifying scene.

"I didn't think it would escalate this quickly! I just thought I would finger her at most!" He said before being pulled back down by Pacifica who latches onto his lips to kiss him passionately.

"You're disgusting!" Mabel shouted before leaving the room.

The two let out a moan as they both finally reached their climax. "Oh god I needed this!" Dipper said.

 **xXx**

 **Later:**

"Come back anytime you two. Especially you... Big Dipper." Pacifica said seductively, blowing Dipper a kiss before the two drove off in the golf cart. Dipper had noticeable kiss marks all over his face, signified by pink lipstick.

The drive had been fairly quiet as the two couldn't find something to say. After a while, Dipper decided to break the silence.

"... You told me to help you get the crown."

"We don't have to talk about it." Mabel said, trying to shake off the memory.

Dipper shrugged as he continued driving. He smiled a bit as he thought about what Pacifica left him with.

In his pocket was a slip of paper with a phone number written on it, along with a 'Call Me' and a heart on it. Although... She did leave him something else...

Mabel, looking down, notices something pink sticking out of Dippers pocket. Curious, she grabs and pulls it out before Dipper could stop her. Unraveling it, she sees that it was a pair of hot pink panties with the letters 'NW' at the top.

"... What the hell?!" And that, was the first time Mabel had ever let out a curse.


End file.
